1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector with a PCB (printed circuit board) for connecting with an FFC (flexible flat cable) or an ordinary flat cable.
2. Description of Related Art
Taiwan Patent No. M426904 discloses an electrical connector including an FFC, a first insulating layer and a second layer lay at top and bottom of the FFC. The free end of the FFC is exposed and acts as a mating port for mating with a mating electrical connector. However, the FFC is flexible and will be easily broken during frequent use.
Hence, an electrical connector with better mechanical performance is desired.